


You Again?

by in_the_next_life



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Busking, Flirting, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: How many times had he seen that guy again?





	You Again?

In the middle of summer, one could probably find Axel wandering around downtown in his free time.

 

Most times, he would be with any of his partners, but a lot of them were busy or at work. Not that he minded so much. In the summer, he didn’t have to teach, so he found himself with almost too much free time on his hands.

 

He’d just visited Roxas at work, with Kairi and Ephemer quick behind him, and left with a large coffee in hand. Black as night, something so incredibly bitter that it almost tasted burnt. Roxas probably did it as a joke, because he had blanched when Axel drank half of it in one go.

 

Joke’s on him.

 

There was a long while where nothing happened, but in the distance he could hear music. The strumming of an instrument caught his attention, and he easily followed it, rounding a corner and-

 

“Hey there, handsome!” 

 

There he was.

 

The blond with the stupid hair grinned up to him from the spot on the sidewalk he settled on, ceasing his playing to lift a hand in a wave.

 

“Hey,” he said plainly, leaning against the wall next to him. “Surprised to see you here so late.”

 

“Well, what can I say? I was waiting for you.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

The blond set his guitar- no, his... what was that thing, anyway? It was too oddly shaped to be a guitar. He’d have to look it up. Or maybe ask. But that would mean he’d be admitting something he didn’t know, and he couldn’t possibly do that.

 

“I mean, yeah. You always tip well.” He joked, snickering under his breath as he gestured to the not-guitar case beside himself. “No point in leaving before that.” 

 

He couldn’t deny that he did. The music was gorgeous, after all. And he was pretty cute to boot, so he might as well show his appreciation somehow.

 

“Hey, what’s your name, anyway?”

 

“Me? I’m Axel.”

 

“Name’s Demyx.” He lifted a hand out, and Axel idly took it, giving it a quick shake before he crossed his arms again. “Nice to officially meet you, Axel.”

 

“Likewise. Do you ever do anything besides this? I feel like every time I come down here, you’re here.”

 

“Busking is a pretty good gig, y’know.” He didn’t. “But most of what I do is music. I’m pretty good at it, if you didn’t know.”

 

“I guess you’re alright,” he felt a corner of his mouth quirk upward, and Demyx smiled up to him again, flashing pearly white teeth. “But really.”

 

“I mean, yeah, I do other things. Sometimes I work at the local theater.”

 

Of course he did.

 

“Alright, wise guy, what do you do then?”

 

“Teach.”

 

“That doesn’t answer shit.”

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Physics.” He said simply, checking at his nails only to notice that he had black chips covering his fingers. He should stop picking at his polish when he’s waiting for things.

 

“Whaaaat? You?”

 

“What’s the matter? Don’t look the type?”

 

“Nuh-uh. I mean, look at you. You kind of look like an asshole, Ax.” A pet name. How cute.

 

“Weren’t you the one to call me handsome?”

 

“Seems like I got a type.”

 

“It is the look I strive for. Love surprising the students when I come in.”

 

Demyx shifted in his spot, stretching out his legs and he started to strum at his not-guitar again, playing a little melody that Axel couldn’t quite put his finger on. “Well, whatever. How come you’re around so often?”

 

“I like sightseeing. And most people I know are busy until later at night, so it passes the time.” Plus, he got to see a stupidly cute blond, but that was neither here nor there. He finished off his coffee, tossing the empty cup in a nearby trash before returning next to Demyx. “So, what’s new with you?”

 

Despite their banter, they spoke quite often, even without knowing each other’s names. He knew minute details about Demyx that most strangers wouldn’t care to ask or notice, like the fact that he would get nervous when too many people gathered and would keep his head down more often when it happened. 

 

Or when he would start talking so much that his thoughts would run away from him and he’d lose track of their conversation, then play it off as though he were just bored of the topic at hand.

 

And that for the longest time, his living situation consisted of couch surfing, which led to him applying to the theater between busking sessions, but he still foolishly spent his money on this sick new industrial he got, look it was shaped like an arrow, isn’t that original?

 

“Mmm… Nothing that great. The person I’m staying with right now is getting kind of fed up with me I think. He’s been making some not so subtle hints that I head out soon.”

 

“Yeah? That’s not great, you’re right. I’m sorry, man.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’d say I’m about on the same boat. My roommate and I, we’ve had kind of… a falling out. Again.”

 

“Aw, dude. That blows.”

 

“Yeah. It’s not the best, but it’s whatever. We’ve been doing this since we graduated high school, so I’m kind of used to it. Though I feel like I should be giving him some space? I think he wants to live alone.”

 

“What are you gonna do about that?”

 

“Find a new place I guess. Not much I can do about that. It’s real bad because we both work at the same place, so I’m going to see him regardless, but at least it’ll give him some time away from me. Not that our studies are anywhere near close to each other.”

 

“What’s he do?”

 

“Law shit. None of my business. I don’t really focus on that kind of thing.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t either, if you know what I mean.” He lifted his hand to his mouth, his index finger and thumb pressed together before letting out a laugh that was almost as musical as the instrument he played.

 

“Who does these days then?” He glanced down, pulling out his phone to check the time briefly. He also slipped out a little sheet of paper and a pen that he carried just for this occasion, scrawling something out on it and folding it up in his hands. “I gotta get going.”

 

“What, with no tip this time? Are you getting cheap on me?”

 

“Nah,” was all he said, dropping the slip of paper into the case beside Demyx and brushing past him. “See you later.”

 

-

 

When Demyx went home with his haul, he remembered what Axel had put into his sitar case, going after it before he even bothered counting the money. The only thing on it was a phone number, and he grinned.


End file.
